You're not 'In Trouble' IF you don't get caught
by MuddPaw
Summary: Notes passed by the Mauanders, to each other in class...ENJOY! The new chapter is under Chapter Six.
1. Trouble

**Disclaimer: ****Disclaimer: Okay I'm so sick of this I've made up a disclaimer song, which in turn, you may sing to any tune you enjoy: **

**I'm not J. K. Rowling**

**And this is such a bother**

**Because if I'm not J. K. Rowling…**

**Then I don't own Harry Potter**

**I do not own a caldron **

**I do not own a broom**

**I do not own a dragon scale**

**I don't own real nice spoons**

**I do not own an elder wand **

**Or a cloak of invisibility**

**And **

**For me**

**You see**

**This can be **

**Quite a disability **

**I haven't written any books**

**To which fans are so smitten**

**If I was J. K. Rowling this Disclaimer would not be written.**

-------

Hello everyone! This fanfic is about the marauders passing notes in class.

James

_Sirius _

_**Remus**_

ENJOY!

-------

_Psst. Remus!_

**Sirius! I'm trying to take notes.**

_Okay. What's a four letter word that begins with P and ends in T?_

**PRATT**

_Ha ha. VERY funny. Come on! We're having a hangman face off. James has beaten me 5/5 _

_P.S PRATT's a __FIVE __letter word_

**Can't we get in trouble for this?**

_I never get in trouble. _

**Yes you do. **

_Name one time I've ever gotten in trouble_

**Last week! For:**

**1. Sliding down though banister**

**2. Setting a Ravenclaw's bed on fire**

**3. Putting cheese in a Ravenclaw's bed**

**4. Starting the 'Great Food Fight of '89'**

**5. Punching Snivellis in the nose **

**6. Enlarging Snivellis nose, then punching it**

**7. Engulfing my essay in fire**

**8. Engulfing my essay in CHEESE**

**9. Flooding the Great Hall**

**10. Flooding the Great Hall in Cheese**

**11. Making fun of Moaning Myrtle **

**12. Throwing cheese at Moaning Myrtle**

**13. Throwing cheese at Roger Kline **

**14. Throwing cheese at Lilly Evans**

**15. Throwing cheese at Mary Macdonald**

**16. Throwing cheese at ME (!!!!!!)**

**17. Throwing cheese at James (That was probably an accident…)**

**18. Throwing cheese at Peter **

**19. Throwing cheese at Justin Marks **

**20. Throwing cheese at Andrew Killeen**

**21. Throwing cheese at Lacy Georgina**

**22. Throwing cheese at McGonagall**

**23. Throwing cheese at Dumbledore**

**24. Throwing cheese at Slughorn **

**25. Stealing Miranda Flint's Chocolate Frog Cards**

**26. Stealing Alice Bergeron's favorite woolen socks**

**27. Enchanting snowballs to pelt Peter, whenever he went outside, so he began to think a war had started, so he wrote to the 'Daily Profit' and then he wrote to the 'Quibbler' and they published the story and everybody laughed at him. **

**28. Burping at the breakfast table**

**29. Putting itching powder in Luchius Malfoy's underpants (Well that was funny….)**

**30. Being an overall PRATT**

**And that was just on TUESDAY!!!**

**P.S. DO NOT ask me how you achieved numbers 3, 8, 12-24**

_I said ONE! Geese why don't you write a book…!_

**Well, maybe I will**

_You do that…oh and the five letter word that began with P and ended in T was Pot. Peter accidentally put in two extra letters. _

**I still think we could get in trouble for this. **

_You're not "In Trouble" IF you don't get caught!_


	2. Breakfast Every Day

**DISCLAIMER[Insert Disclaimer Song Here**

_----------_

For those of you just tuning in:

James

_Sirius _

**Remus**

Enjoy!

_----------_

_Mr. Padfoot has a complaint for Mr. Prongs_

Oh, does he now?

_Mr. Prongs made Mr. Padfoot late this morning. Mr. Padfoot missed breakfast_ _and the beginning of Transfiguration. Mr. Padfoot is very hungry AND he has a lunch detention_

Sorry mate...WAIT A SECOND! How did I make YOU late?!

_Mr. Prongs spent too much time in the shower_

Does Mr. Padfoot turn his nose up at hygiene?

_Only IF it makes him late_

I see…

Anymore complaints MR. Padfoot?

_Yes, Mr. Prongs sings in the shower _

And...

_He sings rather badly_

…

Well, MY client Mr. Prongs has a complaint as well

_Mr. Padfoot is not afraid of a little constructive criticism_

Mr. Padfoot snores

Loudly

Very Loudly

Very Very Loudly

_I see_

_Mr. Moony?_

**Mr. Moony is trying to take notes and trying not to pay attention to the little note quest going on, on either side of him.**

Yet he knows that Mr. Prongs and Mr. Padfoot enjoy talking in the third person

_Mr. Padfoot finds this suspicious_

Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Padfoot

_Mr. Padfoot would like to know from Mr. Moony, if Mr. Padfoot snores. _

**He does.**

**Loudly **

_Mr. Padfoot is not speaking to Mr. Moony or Mr. Prongs. _

This is fine with Mr. Prongs

**This is fine with Mr. Moony**

…

Umm...WHAT DID YOU HAVE FOR BREAKFAST MR. MOONY?

**I HAD SOME DELICIOUS EGGS AND BACON!**

**WHAT DID YOU HAVE MR. PRONGS?  
**I HAD SOME LOV-E-LY MUFFINS AND PANCAKES WITH AWESOME PUMPKIN JUICE!  
**YUMMY!  
**YES! VERY YUMMY!

_Mr. Prongs must die._

Must he?

_Yes._

Really?

_Yes._

You sure?

_Yes. _

Really sure?

_Yes. _

REALLY REALLY REALLY sure?

_Yes. _

REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY sure?

_Yes._

Okay just bury me next to the cute redhead in row two.


	3. Gone Forever

** Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any hair curlers...poor me!**

** A/n: HI! This is my most random chapter enjoy!**

_-----_

_Psst. Moony, when does this class end? _

**Sirius, we've had our schedules for almost four months**

_And…_

**And you've been able to read your schedule for almost four months…!**

_I really don't get where you're going with this _

**You never cease to amaze me Sirius**

**Thank you Takes bow**

Hello!

**James! What time does this class end?**

**Ask Moony**

_Psst. Moony, when does this class end? _

**JAMES POTTER!!!**

Don't do that

**Why?**

You sound like my mother

_Next thing you know he'll be wearing curlers_

**Detention Black!**

_You'd never give me detention_

**Really? Oh, wait... I just did!**_  
_What a snappy retort! Score one for Moony

_You can't be serious!_  
**Nope you are.**

Score two for Moony!

_What are you a quittich commentator? Because you're not a very good one!_

Score -1 for Sirius…Can he catch up to Moony?

**I win by 3 points!**

_No fair_

**I'll see you in detention Black**

_Nope_

**Fine, but you have to be my slave for a week**

_Deal_

**As my first order you must ask Professor Binns to repeat what he just said**

_Um... okay_

**-----**

Sirius raised his hand. "Professor Binns!" He said loudly. "Can you repeat that last bit?"

"I merely said that the Blacks were a big part of the giant wars in 32'"

"Oh"

**-----**

_Mr. Moony must die_

Let me write his obituary!

Moony was a good fellow and by good I mean bad.

o He never shared his chocolate with others

o _He gave detentions to the innocent_

o He never told us his middle name

o _He never les us copy_

o He had…uh…a 'furry little problem'

o _He was prefect_

I think that was his worst offense

_I do agree_

Goodbye Moony dear fellow. You'd be missed if you had ever given us some chocolate.


	4. Bet On It

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do wown all four movies…**

**YEAH ME!!!!!**

**A/N ENJOY, fellow fanfic-errs!!!**

_-----_

_NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Hello to you too Sirius!

_I bet Moony 20 gallons that the Windborne Wasps would win today_

_HAVE YOU SEEN THE DAILY PROFIT!!!!!  
_Down 2 – 60

_I don't have 20 gallons_

Oh, too bad…

_Do you have 20 gallons?_

Yes. But I won't lend them to you

_Can you try and talk Moony out of it?_

Hmm….I dunno……?

_PLEASE!!!!!!! I'm begging you Jamsie! My pal! My buddy! My role model! My friend for life! I love you like the brother I've never had! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!!!!_

POP QUIZ!

**NEVER EVER NEVER EVER EVER** Call me JAMSIE. It just freaks me out

You _have_ a brother

When have I ever been your uh-hem "Role Model"?

That, I can do.

------

Remus Dude! You look awesome! Do something new with your hair?

**No.**

Oh,

Can I borrow 20 gallons?

**You heard about the bet.**

What bet? No I never heard about a bet yes sir-y! NO BET!

**You rat.**

Remus how could you insult Peter like that? I'm ashamed. I mean…You _are_ a _prefect_

**Yes I am!**

Shall I lick your shoes master Prefect?

**GRRR….**

What's with the scary/freaky mood?

**Moon**

Got it

Sorry

**It's fine. Tell him he doesn't have to pay. Just tell him not to bug me. I'm dead tired.**

-----

_And…?! _

You're off the hook, but you can't bug him and-

_HOORAY!!!_

-----

"Something you'd like to share with the class, Mr. Black?"

"I…umm…?"Said Sirius in horror at realizing that he had: jumped out of his seat, knocked his chair over and shouted aloud,

"I just love transfiguration so much…?!"

"Do you, Mr. Black?"

"Um...Yes!"

"Well that's wonderful - But this is astronomy."

"Oh, uh, that's what I meant." said Sirius shamefacedly, as he stooped to put up his chair amidst the whispers and sniggers.

-----

Smooth Sirius

**Yes very, very smooth.**

------

Sirius glared as his friends laughed silently and uncontrollably in their seats.


	5. Santa Clause is Coming to Town

**Disclaimer: Hmmm. Let's think of one I haven't used yet…hmm…. I KNOW! **

**A whimsical poem!**

**Harry Potter is not mine.**

**This is not**

**Divine**

**Too bad I already made a shrine**

**For Harry Potter **

**Who's not mine**

**WELL THAT WAS HORRIBLE!!!**

**Hey guys, I don't own Harry Potter!**

**-----**

**A/N: A Random Christmas tale, I will write one closer to the holidays, but in limericks**

**; - )**

**Lot's of caps tonight!**

**-----**

_Do you know what I love about Christmas? _

**No, but I suppose your going to tell me are you not? **

Ah, I can see you smiling Remus!

_And don't say are you not, this is not the nineteenth contrary!_

**It's the twentieth one, no doubt **

_Really wow time really does fly…ANYWAY! _

_Sirius + Christmas HAPPY HAPPY BOY!_

OH GOD!

**What? Evans proclaimed her love for you while Sirius called himself a boy?**

SIRIUS CAN DO MATH!!!

_Ho ho ho! How funny young James Your stocking will be heavy with coal!_

I think Sirius needs the Hospital Wing

**I'll call 911**

What's that?

**Telephone**

Telephone?

**Telephone **

And…?

**Emergencies**

And…this is going…?

_I think Moony is the one who needs the Hospital Wing, NOT ME!_

**You two need to take muggle studies, NOW!**

Yes I'll put that on my list of things to do if Sirius ever gets a brain…

_YEAH!_

_Wait, what was that?_

My point exactly

**But he just did math…**

Hmmm…Good point

_Score one for Moony_

_Score bag of coal for James_

**I think he should lug his coal around the courtyard!**

WOO!

**Umm…Woo?**

Woo.

_What a lovely word choice, if I do say so myself_

WOO!  
_WOO!_  
**Yes, uh... woo...!**  
Remus hasn't obtained the Christmas Sprit!

_Remus Coal!_

Sirius Can do math!

_James dead _

How?

_Dead pelted to death with snowballs_

Does it now?

_Yes_

Oh,

Hmm….

Well if I'm dead I leave everything to Moony

_WHAT ABOUT BEST BUDDY SIRIUS?_

Oh…hmm….You can have my coal.

-----

;-)


	6. Orange Blossom Special

Hey Sirius

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm been meaning to update for a while, but I haven't. But now I am!**

**Our first chapter that briefly addresses Lilly. Who is now ****Underlined****. **

**Disclaimer: I don't actually have to do one for every chapter but I'll do one anyway**

**Um…Let's see: **

**J. K. Rowling wrote seven Harry Potter Books**

**And suddenly the rest of the entire world was hooked**

**Actually it was more of an addiction**

**Now people go on online to write fan fiction! **

**Uh…Never mind that: To the chapter!**

--

Hey Sirius

_Not now, I'm listening to McGonagall_

You? Listening? Are you like sick or something?

**He's cramming**

Why?

**Let's just say he didn't do well on his last exam**

What does 'not do so well' included?

**Below a-**__

_I FAILED OKAY!_

**McGonagall said he might have to repeat fifth year if he didn't ace the final exam**

SIRIUS YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO FAIL FIFTH YEAR TRANSFIGURATION!!

**I heard next year we get to turn each others hair different colors. **

YES! AND I HAVE BEEN WAITING TO LONG TO TURN SIRIUS'S HAIR ORANGE!!

_You were going to do that? _

Umm…no…?

_You were! You were going to turn my devilishly handsome hair orange!_

**Devilishly handsome? Which one of your many girlfriends said that? **

_Actually, it was- _

NO TIME FOR THIS SIRIUS!! YOU NEED TO LISTEN TO MCGONAGALL!!

_You didn't need to snatch the paper from my hand! OWWW! Paper cut!_

YOU NEED TO LISTEN SIRIUS!!

--

_Hey Remus? _

**James, didn't you just yell at Sirius to listen?**

Yeah. And your point is….?

**Hypocrite**

Yeah okay. I'm going to ask Lilly out.

**AGAIN? **

Yes.

--

Lilly?

Potter! I'm taking notes. 

Okay.

--

Hey Lilly?

What? 

Will you go out with me?

--

But Lilly never did reply to James's note. This is because McGonagall swooped down and grabbed the note off of Lilly's desk.

"I-" Began Lilly.

"No note passing! No excuses Miss Evans! And who were you passing this note with?" McGonagall looked down at the small scrap of parchment and even though the note contained no name but Lilly's after reading the last line McGonagall turned right around. "Detention Potter!" She announced, her month in a very thin line. "You too Evans!" She said after seeing Lilly's smirking face."

"But professor!" Lilly protested. McGonagall just shook her head.

"And Mr. Potter, please stop harassing, Miss Evans. She's turned me down in this class at least dozen times." McGonagall didn't mention the poll all the teachers had about how many times Potter would purpose to Evans. She also didn't mention that now Professor Snape owed her fifteen gallons for this was the seventeenth time this month Lilly had turned James's down.

But James just sat there fuming, there was one bright side though. In his head he secretly knew that if Lilly had answered his question the answer would have been "yes".

And once again he was _very very very very very very _wrong.


	7. It Must be Halloween

**I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER: DISCLAIMER**

_-----_

_I'm tired_

**Sure you are**

**I went to bed later than you **

**And you're the one complaining**

**SO STOP IT**

**NOW!!!**

_Wow Remus...that time of month?_

**What do you know?**

_Wow, that was awkward_

Uh, Remus I thing that was a crack at your um…genderality

**Oh. Sorry **

_Sure_

**Really I am**

**I get cranky when I'm tired**

_Is genderality a word?_

Where were you last night?

_You missed and AWESOME Halloween feast_

Skeletons and everything

_And Peeves ate Mary's socks!_

**Um...I had stuff**

Like what?

**I had to- **

_WHAT?_

**Visit my mother**

Why? She ill?

**Yeah. That's it**

**She's ill**

Oh, wow

_I never knew_

Sorry

_Yeah, sorry _

It's okay don't apologize…

_**A FEW MOMENTS LATER**_

**How'd he eat her socks? **

Who eat what now?

**Peeves, Mary's socks**

_We don't actually know…_

**Hmmm….**

_Ya think Mary'd go out with me?_

ARE YOU SERIOUS?

_Yes, in-fact…_

_drum roll PLEASE _

_I am_

_Sirius Orion Black at your service!_

**You kill me**

_Really? flashes hopeful smile_

**No.**

_Okay_

…

Your middle name's Orion?

HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!

_You done yet?_

Nope!

HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Having fun?_

YES!

_It's better than your middle name!_

_Harry, honestly_

Whadda ya mean?

_Clears throat UH, HEM!_

_James is Harry! James is Harry! _

_James is HARRY!_

_JAMES IS HARRY!  
I feel free to….._

_HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Funny. Te-he

_Yes, yes it is_

You really want to go out with Mary?

_Yes_

Okay.

-----

James stood up.

"Mr. Perky?" Asked Professor Binns squinting at James

"Uh, sure. What ever flies your broomstick." he muttered

"Hey Mary…" She looked up "Go out with Sirius?"

"Uh, sure. Okay!" She blushed, then giggled and began to conference with some friends, but not before flashing a brilliant smile at Sirius.

------

**What ever flies your broom stick?**

I'll ignore that

You own me Sirius

_I'll kill you_

Death threats aren't nice Sirius

**I think you need therapy**

I was nice, getting you OF ALL PEOPLE a date.

_JAMES! you embarrassed me in front of the whole class!_

Do I sense a little hostility?

_Yes, yes you do…._


	8. My Evil Plan to Save the World

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own random!**

**A/N: Hi everyone, thanks for the nice reviews!**

-----

_James?_

YES

_I've made a list_

This can't be good….

_Of all the ways I like… you!_

No way!

_You're right!_

_It's ways I DON'T like Snivellis!_

Oo, this should be good

_He's a git_

**Good start**

_He never washes his hair_

SLIME BALL!

_He's a git_

**Repetitive, but nice touch!**

**James! You're smiling evilly! Warning from a Prefect!**

I'VE GOT A PLAN!

_YES!_

You thinking what I'm thinking Sirius?

_Of Course James!_

…

_But where are we ever going to get a 200 pound rabbit made out of cheese?_

I, WHAT?

**Sirius, your twisted mind works in a way I cannot even begin to comprehend**

_-----_

_So…? Jamsie tell us the good news!_

NEVER CALL ME JAMSIE!

I HATE IT!

YOU SOUND LIKE GRANDMA POTTER!

Oh, Jamsie your sooooooooo big!

Ouch Grandma! You're hurting my cheeks!

_I hope you meant your face!_

**Granny Sirius!**

Hey, Gran! May I take your coat?

_WHAT'S THE DARN PLAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?_

We take all of Snivellis socks

_Like where this is going!_

**Then what?**

Nothing!

_Umm…_

**Yeah**

…

**Maybe we should go with Sirius plan…?**

_Great! We'll need: hmm…OH! _

_A honey ham _

_That rabbit_

_A toad, _

_A three cheese platter,_

_A rag_

_..And a toe sock!_


	9. Brotherly Love Hate

_That weasel! That rat! That perfectly disgusting, fowl, in despicable, mental, worthless, disgusting, PRATT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Bad day Sirius? **

Easy, Remus, he just had a run in with Regulas

_The slime ball! The worthless fowl, pure-blood slime ball!!!!!! _

**That bad huh?**

Real Bad.

Started with bumping into Sirius – ended with:

"You idiotic blood traitor!"

_I hate him! HATE HIM SO MUCH!!!_

And right in front of Mary

_DIRTY LITTLE PURE BLOOD!!!!_

And the lovely middle:

"You're in despicable sludge Reg!_ Disgusting _slime!"

_WHAT THE HECK DID HE THINK HE WAS DOING!!!_

Did -

_TALING TO ME LIKE THAT!!!_

any-

_Probably writing to mother this second_

teachers-

_Sirius called me a slime ball mother,_

notice-

_Just because: Drum-roll Please!: I'm in Slytherin!_

this-

_Probably send me a howler_

outburst?

_What were you thinking!?_

No. I got him away in time. But Filch was coming up the corridor, and-

_YOU LITTLE BLOOD TRAITOR BRATT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Give it a REST mate. We all know Regulas worth less than a Knut!

_I just hate him so much. _

**Therapy, Sirius. Brotherly Therapy.**

Therapy! YES! Therapy! Then you would stop making death threats by the end of every lesson!

_But that's just how these things work! _

_A SIRIUS NOTE PASSING LIFE:  
By Sirius Black_

_Published by Sirius Black_

_Edited by Sirius Black_

_Inspirited by – _

**JUST TELL US!!!**

_CHAPTER ONE: (Written by: Sirius Black)_

_Note Writing_

_We start, by talking about something, usually a bit serious –_

_(Remus not feeling great, James crashing into a tree, Me being mad at Reg) _

_Something happens – _

_(James telling me to knock it off, a list, OR a real life interruption that embarrasses me!) _

_We begin to discuss something random – _

_(Lily/ James, Me wanting to date Mary, Lily/ James, writing an obituary Lily/ James, Note taking…) (OH! And I forgot: Lily/ James!) _

_I make a death threat-_

_(James equals dead, Remus must die, Reg is slime) _

_We begin another random discussion that ends very quickly_

_This is how you live a Sirius Note Passing Life! _

**Wow, write me a novel**

And cry me a river

WAIT! When did I crash into a tree?

_In chapter 9……._

_MWAHHAWWAAHHAHHAAAWWAAWHHAAHAAAAAWAAHHAAAA!!!!!!!!!_

**Therapy James?**

I'll make an appointment for him…


	10. A Christmas Story by The Marauders

**Disclaimer: Apparently I don't have to write one for every chapter! **

**Congratulate me!**

**( Or at least wish me a Merry Christmas…And A HAPPY NEW YEAR!)**

**A/N: Sorry this only fixates on Christmas, but so the Harry Potter Books!**

**Happy Christannakakwaneaster!**

**Also you may have to stretch it to make it rhyme**

**Ex: Forward - Corridor**

**Doesn't really but you can make it work!**



-----

James Potter laughed.

As he walked into class, she had said yes!

YES!

-----

He told his friends hurriedly and they sat down for class

"EVANS AND YOU!?" Sirius hissed but James was so happy all he could do was nod, tomorrow was the Christmas holidays. He was so giddy and light he suggested…

-----

Let's start a story!

_Why?_

It's fun!

_Okay but I get to say 'THE END'_

**Why?**

_Because that's always the coolest part!_

**Fine but it has to be action-y and Christmas-y!**

Fine! Okay!

_I see you smiling James!_

Yes, yes you do, I could smile for the rest of my life!

_That would be vaguely creepy,_

**Not to mention bad for your face mussels**

But it only takes…. like 5 mussels to smile

_And about 3743275627563456437563475437574357 to frown_

Umm…

**Uh…**

Let's get started!

-----

It started when Peeves

**Had…had… taken Lily for ransom!**

_And Sirius was looking so devilishly handsome. _

"I'll save her" screamed James

**Turning many heads**

_Possible because they were in the bathroom_

**Sirius it has to rhyme!**

_And about the go to bed_

**Good!**

Umm, no time for sleeping!

**When troubles about!**

_I know where Peeves is, I've figured it out!_

"Where?!" They all gasped

**Leaning close in**

"_I'll tell you if, for Christmas you give me a...uh…doctor's kit and syringe!"_

**What the…?**

Sirius?

_I couldn't think of anything okay?_

**Let's just go on then **

_Yeah…_

But then they met Peeves

**All ghostly and pale**

_He was examining a riott iron snail_

A what?

_Let's just go on …_

Were here to save the day!

**Nothing can stop us!**

_So get out of our way!_

**Up, up and away!**

Hey! I start it!

**But I really wanted to say that!**

_Continuing on……_

FINE!

SO they went up and crashed into the ceiling

_And even with a broken nose, Sirius was still quiet appealing_

"Oh, no!" They cried, rushing to the hospital wing.

"**Can you save our friend?"**

_All three did fear this…was THE END (dun, dun daaaaaaaaaa!!!)_

"Good gosh! Of coarse I can!" Madam Pomfrey yelled and squawked

**She hadn't taken into factor**

_That all the Marauders were such over-reactors_

We must go save EVANS! James cried

**With great anguish**

"_To the mirror on the third floor, and get me a sandwich!"_

**Anguish - sandwich?**

That doesn't rhyme-

_IT DOES NOW!!!!!! GOT IT!!!!!!???_

Uh, yeah!

**Whatever Sirius!**

Really!

_Grovel Rousers_

I will not comment

**Nor, shall I!**

Nor?

**No wonder we flunked our exams we can stay on focus!**

What were we talking about again?

Ummm….

**Uh…..**

Oh, right THE STORY!

Peeves! We've foiled your plan

**We have made it!**

_Come on Peevesy let's see if you can take it!_

In his confusion Peeves slipped on an ice cube

"**Well that was easier than I thought." commented Remus**

_Eggs and bacon RULE!_

Sirius was getting quiet silly.

**The day before vacation-**

_is the perfect time for that and I didn't get much sleep last night because I was excited and I didn't get breakfast because I was late and then Prof. Sinatra got mad because I fell asleep in her class, and now I have to rhyme words and such….I mean_

_Is the perfect time to relax your concentration!_

There you go!

So they tied Peeves up

**And Lily ran forward**

_Racing to James up the corridor_

"You're beautiful," he whispered deep into the night

"**James, I love you!" She murmured**

"_This feeling's so right!"_

They kissed…

**And the Christmas tree was festive and bright**

_Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night._

-----

So a merry Christmas it was

**All surrounded by family and friends**

_What a Happy Day_

And now it is

_THE END_

-----

Harry Potter laughed.

"Ginny!" He called still chuckling, "Please get up here for a minuet!"

She came up carrying James Sirius Potter, the one year old toddler, who was squirming in her arms. She looked tired and wearier than Harry had seen her in a long time; James was taking a lot out of her. But she loved the excited and ENERGETIC toddler all the same. But with the cleaning and preparing for the next day, (Christmas!) it was all just so very stressful.

"What Harry?" He laughed again as she sat on the arm of the chair he was leaning on, and let James explore Sirius's old room.

He handed her the paper. She read, then laughed too sliding down next to him on the floor. "What a merry Christmas." she said, tears at the corners of both their eyes. "You miss them don't you? I wouldn't be surprised." They began to kiss her passionately.

"This feeling is right." she said in an almost inaudible whisper, opening her arms to James who toddled over.

"Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night."

-----

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! **

-----

**;-) **


	11. A Christmas Song by the Marauders

**A/N: For those of you who are NOT Canadian:**

_**Boxing Day**__ is a __public holiday__ celebrated in the __United Kingdom__Canada__New Zealand__ and __Australia__ and many other members of the __Commonwealth of Nations__ on __December 26__, the day after __Christmas Day_

- http://en. is it?_  
December 26th, Boxing Day takes place on December 26th or the following Monday if December 26 falls on a Saturday or Sunday. _

_**Where did it come from?**__  
Boxing Day began in England, in the middle of the nineteenth century, under Queen Victoria. Boxing Day, also known as St. Stephen's Day, was a way for the upper class to give gifts of cash, or other goods, to those of the lower classes._

_**Where is Boxing Day celebrated?**__  
Boxing Day is celebrated in Australia, Britain, New Zealand, and Canada. _

_**How is Boxing Day celebrated?**__  
There seems to be two theories on the origin of Boxing Day and why it is celebrated. The first is that centuries ago, on the day after Christmas, members of the merchant class would give boxes containing food and fruit, clothing, and/or money to trades people and servants. The gifts were an expression of gratitude much like when people receive bonuses, from their employer, for a job well done, today. These gifts, given in boxes, gave the holiday it's name, "Boxing Day". _

_The second thought is that Boxing Day comes from the tradition of opening the alms boxes placed in churches over the Christmas season. The contents thereof which were distributed amongst the poor, by the clergy, the day after Christmas. _

_Today, Boxing Day is spent with family and friends with lots of food and sharing of friendship and love. Government buildings and small businesses are closed but the malls are open and filled with people exchanging gifts or buying reduced priced Christmas gifts, cards, and decorations. _

_To keep the tradition of Boxing Day alive, many businesses, organizations, and families donate their time, services, and money to aid Food Banks and provide gifts for the poor, or they may choose to help an individual family that is in need. _

_What a great extension of the Christmas holiday spirit. You might consider making this holiday a tradition in your family. No matter where you live the simple principle of giving to others less fortunate than yourself can be put into practice. _

- http://holidays. The **Bold**/Underlined/_Italics_ exclamationis all three boys in unison.

**A/N: HAPPY BOXING DAY EVERYONE!!!**

-----

The Twelve Days of Boxing Day

By the Marauders

Solo and Big Finish by Sirius Black

-----

**On the first day of Boxing Day,  
**_my true love sent to me_  
**A Whomping Willow tree**.

**On the second day of Boxing Day,  
**_my true love sent to me_  
Two jars of Frog Spawn,

**And a Whomping Willow tree.**

**On the third day of Boxing Day,  
**_my true love sent to me  
Three Animagi,_   
Two jars of Frog Spawn,

**And a Whomping Willow tree.**  
**  
On the fourth day of Boxing Day,**  
_my true love sent to me_  
Four Marauders Singing,

_Three Animagi_,  
Two jars of Frog Spawn,

**And a Whomping Willow tree.**

**On the fifth day of Boxing Day,  
**_my true love sent to me _  
**Five Magic Maps, **  
Four Marauders Singing,

_Three Animagi,  
_Two jars of Frog Spawn,

**And a Whomping Willow tree.**

**  
On the sixth day of Boxing Day,**  
_my true love sent to me  
Six ruined spell books,_

**Five Magic Maps,**  
Four Marauders Singing,

_Three Animagi,_  
Two jars of Frog Spawn,

**And a Whomping Willow tree.**

**  
**

**On the seventh day of Boxing Day,  
**_my true love sent to me_  
_Seven Snivelles Cursing,_  
_Six ruined spell books, _

**Five Magic Maps,**  
Four Marauders Singing,

_Three Animagi,_  
Two jars of Frog Spawn,

**And a Whomping Willow tree.**

**  
On the eighth day of Boxing Day,**_  
my true love sent to me  
_**Eight Chocolate Frog Cards**

_Seven Snivelles Cursing,  
Six ruined spell books, _

**Five Magic Maps,**  
Four Marauders Singing,

_Three Animagi,_  
Two jars of Frog Spawn,

**And a Whomping Willow tree.**

**  
On the ninth day of Boxing Day,**  
_my true love sent to me_  
Nine Lily Evans Dancing! YEA! (Preferably with James!)

**Eight Chocolate Frog Cards**

_Seven Snivelles Cursing,  
Six ruined spell books, _

**Five Magic Maps,**  
Four Marauders Singing,

_Three Animagi,_  
Two jars of Frog Spawn,

**And a Whomping Willow tree.**

**On the tenth day of Boxing Day,  
**_my true love sent to me_**  
**Ten Gryffindors A-Leaping/ Playing Quittich!  
Nine Lily Evans Dancing! YEA! (Preferably with James!)

**Eight Chocolate Frog Cards**

_Seven Snivelles Cursing,  
Six ruined spell books, _

**Five Magic Maps,**  
Four Marauders Singing,

_Three Animagi,_  
Two jars of Frog Spawn,

**And a Whomping Willow tree.**

**On the eleventh day of Boxing Day,  
**_my true love sent to me_  
**Eleven Furry Problems,**  
Ten Gryffindors A-Leaping/ Playing Quittich!  
Nine Lily Evans Dancing! YEA! (Preferably with James!)

**Eight Chocolate Frog Cards**

_Seven Snivelles Cursing,  
Six ruined spell books,_

**Five Magic Maps,**  
Four Marauders Singing,

Three Animagi,  
Two jars of Frog Spawn,

And a Whomping Willow tree.

**  
On the twelfth day of Boxing Day,  
**_my true love sent to me  
Twelve Stinkin' Slytherins, _  
**Eleven Furry Problems,  
**Ten Gryffindors A-Leaping/ Playing Quittich!  
Nine Lily Evans Dancing! YEA! (Preferably with James!)

**Eight Chocolate Frog Cards**

_Seven Snivelles Cursing, _  
_Six ruined spell books, _

**Five Magic Maps, **  
Four Marauders Singing,

_Three Animagi,_  
Two jars of Frog Spawn,

_BIG FINISH!!!_

_Annnnnnnnnd aaaaaaa Whooooomppppppppping Willlllllllllow treeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!_

_**YEA!**_


	12. You Need a Hobby

I'm board

_I'm board._

**Are you ever not?**

_Yes, the time we put shampoo in Snape's pumpkin juice _

And he drank it!

_That was classic_

**I will ignore that**

And the time we put shampoo in his soup!

_And his bag_!

And his bed!

_And his socks!_

**You guys need a hobby**

I think we already have one.

_Remember when we sent him shampoo?_

And then dumoed it on his head?

_Oh, well that one wasn't fun._

Yes, whenever Snape atucally successfully curses uss it isn't fun.

_No, no it isn't. _

**May I suggest knitting or poetry writing? **

Hmm, we might be good at that:

There once was a man from Britain

_Who dreamed he was eating a mitten _

_Um…can't think of how to end this poem._

Never mind ...There was a man from Ireland

_Who dreamed he was eating a…_

_What rhymes with Ireland? _

Fireman?

**That's cannibalism! It's illegal! **

_Giant Ham? _

**Yes, that works better. **

There once was a man from Scotland

**You know what? Poetry is not for you. **

_How about rap? _

_Yo, dudes I'm rap master Sirius _

No people you aren't delirious

_I'm stuck. _

**You guys never finish anything. **

_No, I finished my pie last night._

**Not what I meant. **

Well, what else have you got?

**Huh? **

_Anymore hobbies? _

**Knitting? **

No.

**Why not? **

_Grandma Potter gave him the ugliest hand knitted sweater for Christmas last year and his mum and dad made him wear it for the whole week even though her house is at like eighty million degrees. _

**You could take up cooking**

_James burns everything he touches_

_**Swimming?**_

Sirius can't and I don't want him to die

**Pottery?**

_James doesn't have an artistic bone in his body_

Bird Watching?

I have an owl? How much bird watching is there than feeding and cleaning an owl?

**Sewing? **

_He'll prick himself._

Sports.

_He has nothing on his mind but quittich_

**Starting a band? **

_YES!_

We'll be the Potter Blacks

_You mean Black Potters_

I meant what I said

_And I said what I meant! Black Potters sounds so much cooler!_

**Stick to knitting guys.**


	13. Sister, Do You Know my Name?

Question

_Question. _

Answer.

_What prevents us from just skipping this class?_

I don't know. Binns doesn't even take roll.

_Does he even know our names?_

Wait.

James Potter stood up.

"Mr. Binns?"

"Yes, Mr. Perky?"

"I think Sirius is dying." James shot Sirius a look and Sirius began coughing.

"Chocking…cough cough dying…of random dieses…cough cough."

"And which one of you is Sirius?"

"Uh, him Professor Binns. The one who's um…coughing"

"Well, Mr. Blanchy, you should go to the hospital wing to see Miss Filer."

"Miss Filer doesn't work here anymore!" A Slytherin -called from the back of the room.

"Yeah, my grandparents said she used to work here seventy years ago."

"Well, go to the hospital wing, Mr. Blimpy. Mr. Pinchy would you like to accompany him?"

"Um..."

"WAIT!" Yelled Sirius. "I'm feeling much better! I can see again!"

"Okay, well, sit back down boys. Where was I? Oh, yes. In 1877 the wizards passed the movement so that flying vehicles have to have fog horns, and -"

_I don't think he knows our names._

Let's do it again.

James Potter stood up…again.

"Professor Binns?"

"Again Mr. Pimply?" The class giggled and James Potter turned slightly pink.

"Mary McDonald has a question."

"Well, I'm sure Mariana can ask her own question." Professor Binns turned to Sirius.

"Yes, Miss Makidoodle ?

"Wait? Huh?" Sirius looked up from a comic book in his lap. (He'd been reading it before his question)

"No, I'm Mr. Blimpy."

"Well, you have very long hair."

"Too shay." Muttered Sirius.

"Um…" James hit Sirius in the gut. "I mean…my question is…do you like peanut butter?"

"What does this have to do with A History of Magic?"

"Oh, wait you're right Professor Binns! I thought this was cooking!"

"Very, well. Before Mr. Barney and Mr. Pincer interrupted me with their random craziness. In 1985 Mr. Kracker invented the flying tractor. He was a farmer-"

_**James Potter stop that!**_

No way this is fun!

_Yeah! Much better than flying thingies!_

Sirius Black stood up.

"Professor Binns?"

"What now?"

"Do you think Lily will go out with James this Friday at Hogsmead?"

Professor Binns gave a little cough and said.

"Well, if Miss Evelyn and Mr. Pencil end up going to Hogsmead together. It's none of mine or even you're business." Professor Binns did not mention that if they did he would lose fifteen gallons to Hagrid.

"Thanks."

What do you think you're doing Black?

Oh, Lily Flower! How _are_ you?

I am not talking to you Mr. Pimply. 

James turned slightly red again.

Black have you got any brains under that hair? 

_Do you like my hair? Because I use a nice conditioning balance and-_

We're seeing if Professor Binns knows any ones name.

Oh.

Well don't bring me into this! Or I'll give you detention.

_We'll stop. But I just need to know._

Sirius Black stood up…again.

"What now Mr. Bubbles?"

"Do you know any of our names?"

"Yes, I know Remus Lupin's name."

Remus looked up from his notes.

"Huh?"

"Why do you know his name?"

"Because he came to me after class yesterday to ask about the Giant War of 1689."

"Why don't you know my name?"

"I do."

"Then why'd you just call me Mr. Bubbles?"

"Because you and you're friend are passing notes, and you have a comic book in your hand.."

"You noticed that?"

"Mr. Black. I'm just dead. I can see perfectly fine."

"Huh. That's interesting."


	14. Responsible

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: **

**I wished I owned Harry Potter **

**But I do not **

**I wished I was I millionaire **

**But I'm not**

**I wish were a famous writer**

**But I'm not**

**Hmm…That's kind of depressing**

**A/N: Prefects rock**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner… please enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When does this class end?

**Ten hours. **

_Really? _

**No!**

I sense a bit of sarcasm Remus Lupin?

**Why'd you just call me Remus Lupin?**

Because I've been thinking…

**Here we go again…**

Ignoring that-

**Why wouldn't you?**

You need a nickname!

**I have one…Moony…**

_But only we can call you that! _

We need something that will catch on!

Like:

_Reme _

Or Lupe

_Or Dusts Under His Bed Man! _

He does that?

**One time! I was looking for a book and I found all these dust bunnies under my bed… **

Hmmm….. Dusts Under His Bed Man…sounds like a super hero…But it should be boy, no man

**Hey!**

You're too young to be a man

**Hey**!

_I agree, much too young. _

Uh, Remus what's the spell that makes objects sing? - Lilly 

**Intersangium **

Lilly is Remus to young to be a man?

Well, he's much more mature than you. 

Really?

Who's the prefect? You or him? 

You don't have to be mature to be a prefect.

_Yeah, you just have to be a suck up!_

That's a terrible thing to say! 

No, I'll prove it.

**When? **

Tomorrow Morning

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James Potter took a deep breath then walked up to the teachers table at breakfast.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes. Mr. Potter?"

"Why's Remus a prefect?"

"All the teachers recommended it and told me he was responsible."

"Wait, all the teachers…have you ever even spoken to Remus?" James asked suspiciously.

"Yes we had a conversation over my beard."

"Ha! So Remus is a suck up!"

"No, His prefect bag got stuck on my beard when he bumped into me. So as you see we were 'over my beard'." Dumbledore winked. "Anything else Mr. Potter?"

"Ummm…no…"

"Well, then. I will see you around Mr. Potter."

" 'Kay"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_So, Remus is a suck up right?_

No, he's_ responsible_.

_Really? _

**Told you so!**

But I know a very funny story about Remus and Professor Dumbledore's beard…

**Oh no**


	15. Join the Circus

_I can't do this_

What?

_Take these exams; I am sirisly going to fail every single one_

**Maybe that's because you **_**pass**_** notes instead of **_**taking **_**them**

You always were a goody two shoes

**Say that to my face head boy**

Remus this is a side of you I've never seen before

**Just let me take my notes okay?**

_I don't even know what I want to do with my life…why should I take notes? I'm going to FAIL all my exams!_

Don't talk like that Padfoot

_No, I'll just go become a hobo _

**Seriously?**

_Sirisly. _

You should go join the muggle circus

_Those freak shows?_

**There not freak shows! They're nice. **

_James aren't they freak shows? _

I'm just the third party.

**You suggested this in the first place!**

And I've regretted it ever since.

_Fine. I'll join the circus. Come see Sirius the…the…_

**Fire Dancer **

_Muggles dance with fire? Isn't that really dangerous? Like won't I burn off a limb? _

Sirius the juggling clown

_I don't like clowns. They have to ride unicycles _

That's a cool skill!

_I prefer my motorcycle. It's like two unicycles in one._

**Sirius the dancing poodle? **

_I am not a poodle_

We could fix that…

_You know I actually like that fire dancer idea now I think about it. How hard could it be?_

**You can't use your wand **

_Oh. That hard…_

_Maybe I won't join the circus._

**Shocker there. **

_You don't have to be so mean Remus _


	16. Truth or Dare

_James: Truth or Dare?_

What?

_Truth or Dare?_

Huh?

**It's a muggle game**

_Yeah Remus taught me_

**And I regret it everyday **

_So Truth or Dare?_

Uh…dare…?

_Eat your notes!_

What! You didn't say I had to do the dare!

**Look who's catching on!**

_Moony you're so grouchy! I dare you to sing a song!_

I didn't pick dare!

_Yes you did_

**I'm not even playing**

Playing what?

_Just because you don't want to do the dare…._

What are we playing?

**I do want to do the dare**

_You do? _

What are we playing?

**No I..**

WHAT ARE WE DOING? I'M SO CONFUSED!

_We're playing truth and dare James!_

And that is?

**A game**

And you play it how?

**Sirius says truth or dare and you either tell us something or take a dare**

Oh

That makes more sense

**Good**

_So Truth or Dare? _

Dare

_Ask Professor McGonagall what her favorite colour is _

No way

_Yup_

I'm not doing that!

**You have to!**

_You were dared!_

Fine

*****  
James Potter stood up. He was sitting in the back row so everybody turned in their seats to stare at him.

"Umm…Professor McGonagall?"

"Mr. Potter if you have a question then you need to raise your hand and-"

"No Professor, I don't have a question. Well I guess I do…what's your favorite colour?"

"Mr. Potter stop disrupting my class!" James sat down very quickly.

_*****_

_Epic Failure _

**Yup**

But she gave me detention yesterday! I'm already in trouble! Quote: "Mr. Potter if you run down these hallways again yelling profanities while other students are trying to learn one more time then I will take your broomstick and have Mr. Filch lock it up in a large trunk in the forbidden forest and have a herd of centaurs…blah blah blah blah blah!

_What were you yelling?_

Oh nothing…something along the lines of Smelly Snivelius Slurps Slimy Snakes through a Strouple Straw every Single Saturday Sunrise

_Did she really say the thing about the centaurs? _

**Why would you shout a thing like that? **

……Because….

_Yeah what were you thinking?_

**Thank you Sirius**

_Nobody likes Strouple Straws_

**What's a- **

_It's this straw you can get in Honey Dukes and they taste like feet_

How do you know what feet taste like?

…_So Moony Truth or Dare? _


	17. Hangman's on Fire

Remus what's a three letter word that begins with Y?

**Why?**

Oh Remus! Don't tell me you don't know!

**Huh?**

_Moony! It's the Great Hangman face off of 1976!_

**Oh not again!**

Remus! It's a tradition to have a hangman face off every year on December 29th!

_It's the anniversary of the day we became friends_

**No it's not! You became friends when you both set fire to my bed the first night at Hogwarts!**

_Aww! Do you remember that Prongs?_

Oh yeah! I do! It took Professor McGonagall, the Head Boy, and all four other seventh year boys to put out the flames!

_And Peter was scared of us for about a month _

Which is about how long we had detention

_And Filch would yell at us because we would talk during detention_

And Remus had to spend three days in the hospital wings because of 3rd degree burns

_And we thought he was dying. So we bought him some flowers from a __Slytherin_

Which then proceeded to try and strangle him

_So then he had to spend another week in the hospital wing_

And had serious damage to his wind pipe

_And we thought he was dying. So we got him some daisies from the green house_

And they kept him up all night because they were the honking kind

_And we thought he was dying. So we got him some treacle tart_

And Madame Pomfrey wouldn't let us into the Hospital Wing

_And called us little trouble makers_

_And asked us if we were trying to bodily harm Remus Lupin_

And Sirius said not intentionally

And she made us leave

_And then we were all best friends!_

**I don't really remember **_**all**_** of us becoming best friends that night**

Quiet Remus! I'm guessing!

_Hang Man Face Off 1976!_

Is there an O in it?

_No_

U?

_No_

**The word is YAM**  
_Hooray! Remus wins!_

My turn

4 Letter Word

_A _

Yup

_E_

Yup

**The word is game**

Yup

_Remus you're cheating!_

**Am not!**

_Are too!_

Remus, We regret to inform you that you are banned from hangman face off 1976.

**Fine! See if I care **

_Fine_

**Fine**

*****

Remus!

**I'm taking notes!**

_But Moony I am the Hangman Face Off 1976 Champion for the 7__th__ year running!_

What? We haven't even been at Hogwarts for 7 years!

_Maybe you haven't…_


	18. Bad Idea

Review!

**REMUS**  
JAMES  
_SIRIUS _  
LILY

----

_I HAVE AN IDEA_  
Oh, no

Why oh no?

_Yeah, what does that mean?_

**Lily, whenever Sirius has an idea one of us ends up covered in food**

_Please elaborate good sir!_

Last time Sirius had a good idea he started the great food fight of '89

That's impossible it's only 1976

**No that's not why it's called '89**

Sirius planned it for 89 days

**And on the 70 day-**

You get the picture

I do

**And I ended up covered in treacle tart**

_How is that a bad thing?_

**There are some places that should never be covered in treacle tart**

_Really like where?_

**Like the inside of my nice shoes**

_Why were you wearing your nice shoes on the 70__th__ day?_

**Because they were a gift from my parents **

**And I didn't think you were stupid enough to go through with it**

_You should have never assumed something like that_

**I know that now**

_Thank you_

**Wait…**

And there was that time he flooded our dormitory in cheese

Yeah I remember that, it smelled like cheese for two weeks

But he flooded the Sytherine one with chocolate!

Why you didn't flood our dormitory in chocolate?

Chocolate is so much better than cheese!

_Says you!_

So what was your idea?

_We have a big match this Saturday _

Go on

_And I was thinking that we take the Sytherine captains sock drawer-_

**No**

_You didn't let me finish _

**When socks are involved on of us always ends up being stuck in that vanishing cabinet**

_That's not true! _

**Yes it is!**

_Yeah you're right it is._


End file.
